


Dinner Disaster

by Finnijer



Series: Partners in Knives [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Background Relationships, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Jerihoes are all BFFs and you can fight me, Josh/Chloe Mentioned, North is such a dork for this boy, Not sure if I'm gonna put them together but we will see how it goes, Post D:BH Pacifist Route, Ralph and North fluff, Ralph is such a cutie, Rated M for later chapters with North's past mentioned, Simon is gay af, So is Markus when he's not stressed out, i didn't proof read this, mild angst as we get into it, tags updated as I post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:04:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnijer/pseuds/Finnijer
Summary: As promised, North is going with Ralph to his Dinner party, but first she has to help him find an outfit, figure out if this is a 'date-date', as Simon calls it, and hopefully not ruin the Dinner party itself. Squeal to "Just Friends"





	Dinner Disaster

“Morning.”

North looks up to see Markus greeting her when he enters the room at the new Jericho office. It isn’t called Jericho anymore; but North refers to it as such in her mind. Markus is normally the first one in however, she was anxious this morning. She needed something to distract the giddiness in her circuits from what she has planned in the afternoon with Ralph. Work seemed like a good option at the time. 

“Morning,” she replies, turning back to her tablet.  

She hears his footsteps stop by her desk. She looks up to see Markus staring at the flowers Ralph gave her. She put them in a vase and placed them by the photo of her, Markus, Simon, and Josh. She should have thought this through; of course Markus would notice. 

“Nice flowers,” Markus doesn’t move his gaze from them. “Red carnations and red tulips.” 

“Thanks, it’s an odd combination but I like it.”

“Did Ralph give these to you?” He asks finally meeting her eyes. He’s not smirking; North doesn’t know if that’s a good or bad thing. 

“He did,” she replies hesitantly. 

Markus only smiles and goes to walk off before turning back to face her. 

“You know what those represent, don’t you?” He asks, grinning now. 

“The flowers?” 

“Look it up.” 

North stares at him as he walks away. She quickly searches her database for flower meanings.

 

Red carnations: “my heart yearns for you”

Red tulips: “a confession of love”

 

She swears her Thirium pump and regulator stops when the meanings flash in front of her eyes. She tries not to panic. Ralph likes her. She assumed but, in his own way he confessed it to her. She picks up the vase and sits it in her lap. He picked these flowers for her.  Now her pump is working double time. Ralph _really_ likes her. They were friends for so long after the rebellion and Battle for Detroit. She grew to care for him somewhere along the way but never told him. When she became busy and lost touch those few months, she convinced herself they were just friends. Ralph deserves better. He would never like her like that. She remembers yesterday, telling herself over and over they were just friends. 

But that isn’t the case. The evidence is staring her right in the face. She suddenly doesn’t know what to feel. 

Prompt: Overwhelmed?

Even with the date, she convinced herself  after she left that she misunderstood. This is just a friend date. Like when her and Josh attend parties together. 

**It’s a real date.**

There’s a feeling in her chest cavity she can’t quite explain. Looking at the flowers makes it worse, but she likes it. 

“Who are those from?”

North is snapped back instantly when Josh speaks. She looks up and he’s studying them. When did he come in? Her cheeks suddenly feel warm. 

“Ralph gave them to me yesterday.”

“He did?” Josh is grinning. 

“Ralph gave you flowers?” Now Simon is walking over to her. “Ralph never gives me flowers when I visit him. He must really like you.” 

Her cheeks are on fire now. 

“Aw,” Simon smirks at her. “Edgelord Princess is getting soft.”

“Stop Simon, you’re gonna fry her processor.” Josh nudges him. “They’re lovely North. Don’t let Simon bully you.”

“I’m not bullying her. I’m just teasing. I can do that without her fighting me.”

“I’m going to fight both of you in a minute,” she huffs. 

North puts the vase back on her desk. She’s surprised there isn’t steam coming out of her ears from how hot her face is. She turns to face them both and sees Markus approaching as well. 

“Guys,” Makrus is grinning as he looks between Josh and Simon. “Leave North alone. She’s going to dump him before they’re even official if you keep teasing her.”

North rolls her eyes. She was planning on asking them a question when they all arrived but now she’s too embarrassed. She has to ask, though. Her plan won’t work if she doesn’t. She swallows her pride; Ralph is worth it. 

“Can you all stop for five seconds?” She sounds whiny and she hates it. “I need to ask a serious question. And you can’t tease me afterwards.”

The boys exchange glances with each other before nodding. She mentally takes a stimulated breath, dropping her gaze. It might be less embarrassing if she doesn’t look them in the eyes. 

“Ralph has a dinner party Saturday. I’m going with him to pick out an outfit since he doesn’t have much semi-formal wear. Do you have any suggestions for when we go this afternoon?” 

The silence is almost deafening. She risks glancing up; all three of them are just staring at her. 

“Guys, I’m serious.” 

“Are you,” Josh pauses for a moment, covering his mouth with his hand. “Are you going with him? To the party?”

Her gaze drops again. 

“Yes, I am.” More silence follows. North rolls her eyes and sighs. “Go ahead and laugh.” 

“We don’t want to laugh.” Markus is grinning when she looks back up at him. 

“It’s just you’re going on a date. A date-date.” Simon clasps his hands together grinning as well. 

“We’re happy for you,” Josh adds. 

“Well, stop being happy. You’re making me sick.” She snaps. “Give me places to go or fuck off.”

“Our North is growing up,” Markus says, ignoring her tone and leaning into Simon. He pretends to wipe away a tear. “They grow up so fast.”

“First Josh, now you!” Simon grinned at North. “This is so exciting.”

“Josh has a date too?” 

North stares at Josh. He never told her he was talking to anyone. His cheeks tinge the faintest shade of blue. 

“You know Chloe, right?”

Her eyes widen. She knows Chloe. Chloe, the first Android to past the Turing Test. The very same android that, after Kamski told her she was free to leave if she wished, came to assist Markus. Chloe, the android with such impeccable skill that she is now their lawyer. 

Chloe, the one who told North months ago that she found Josh ‘enamoring ‘. 

“You asked Chloe on a date?” It’s North’s turn to grin. Josh’s faint blush deepens. 

“She asked me.”

“Of course. Chloe, wouldn’t have it any other way.” North laughs, but tries to stifle it so Josh doesn’t think she’s laughing at him. “Still places. I need places, preferably uncrowded ones. Ralph said he was better but, I don’t want to overwhelm him.”

Simon sighs dreamily, “You’re such a thoughtful girlfriend, North. I never would have expected it.” 

“You know what, you guys can kiss my ass. Email me places. Go do some work. ” North isn’t mad but she has work to do.

The group disbanded, leaving North with her thoughts. The strange feeling in her chest forms again as her thoughts quickly turn to Ralph. A quick scan shows everything is in working order. It doesn’t explain why she feels like her wiring is warm. Maybe she can talk to Markus about it later. Her thoughts are interrupted when she receives a notification on her tablet. As requested, the boys sent her a list of places to choose from. She’ll look at them later. She goes back to proofreading her document, hoping time speeds up for her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this will make me finish this story cause I've been sitting on it for a while now. I will try to update this on a regular basis. Thank you for reading.


End file.
